Quicksilver
Powers and Abilities Powers Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. * Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour)50. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour).51 The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless, he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed). Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. * Enhanced Durability: Pietro's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries.52 * Superhuman Reflexes: Pietro's reflexes is superior to the finest human athletes.52 Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cyclops.53 * Accelerated Metabolism: Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. * Superhuman Stamina: Pietro's cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient than human norms. His body generates virtually no fatigue poisons.52 * Superhuman Agility: His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. * Enhanced Strength: Quicksilver's strength is slightly superhuman, sufficient to lift 1,000 lbs and leg-press one ton.52 * Quick Intelligence: He can process information at superhuman speeds, enabling him to read dozens of books in a matter of minutes or teach himself to play a musical instrument in a matter of moments.52 * Navigation: Quicksilver can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean.54 * Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it.28 It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time.55 ** Intangibility: Pietro also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Pre-molecular Chronokinesis: Pietro has the power to vibrate his atoms so quickly he traveled forward in time. His molecular speed that he generated displaced him out of the mainstream time/space so that he was able to propel himself into the future. He could leap from an hour to up to twelve days, and remain for several minutes to several hours before being recalled to his present time once his body tired, or he could return at will before his time was up. As he returned from his trip, he returned the exact moment he left so as to appear that he had been gone for half a nanosecond. He was able to bring inorganic objects from the future back to his correct time, although it was not shown what would happen if he attempted to bring organic objects with him. These new powers were having an affect on his physical health. Each time he met up with his future self (if indeed the person he met was his future self), the future self looked more and more haggard. Temporal Duplication: By leaping only mere seconds in time, he learned to create an indefinite number of "temporal dupes" that could be controlled with a certain amount of coordination. Abilities Skilled Combatant He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Weaknesses Mental Illnesses: Pietro has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. According to his sister, Pietro is a textbook sociopath which causes him to ruin his relationships through manipulation and force.56